1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for performing solar operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for optimizing solar operations by, for example, enhancing characterization and/or alignment of Concentrating Solar Power (CSP) systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
Solar technologies, such as solar collectors (or concentrators), are often used to capture energy from the sun. Some solar collectors, such as parabolic dish, trough, tower and/or other solar power systems, (referred to herein as Concentrating Solar Power or CSP systems) are often used to collect energy from sunlight and concentrate it for use, for example, for the production of electricity. CSP systems typically use one or more mirror facets, reflectors, heliostats or other devices (referred to herein as ‘mirrors’) to direct (or concentrate) sunlight onto a receiver. A working fluid in the receiver is heated by the sunlight and used for power generation and/or storage using, for example, an engine or a working fluid.
The performance (e.g. efficiency) of the CSP system typically affects the return on investment. This performance may be affected by various factors, such as the shape, alignment, positioning, quality and other parameters of the mirrors used in the CSP system. For example, the operation of the CSP system may be closely coupled to the quality of the reflective surface, and deviations (or errors) in the slope of the mirror's surface from the design shape may impact the performance of the system (e.g. power loss, peak flux increases, etc.)
Attempts have been made to address the impact mirrors have on system performance. Techniques have been developed for characterizing the mirror, for example by determining slope error in the mirror, as described, for example, in Charles E. Andraka et al., “SOFAST: Sandia Optical Fringe Analysis Slope Tool for Mirror Characterization”, proceedings of SolarPACES 2009, Berlin Germany, Sep. 15-18 2009, or Charles E. Andraka et al, “Rapid Reflective Facet Characterization Using Fringe Reflection Techniques,” Proceedings of ES2009, San Francisco Calif., Jul. 19-23, 2009 (referred to herein as “the SOFAST technique), VSHOT Measurement Uncertainty And Sensitivity Study by Scott A. Jones (referred to herein as “Vshot”); “Automated High Resolution Measurement Of Heliostat Slope Errors” by Steffen Ulmer et al.; “Slope Measurements Of Parabolic Dish Concentrators Using Color-Coded Targets” by Steffen Ulmer, Peter Heller, Wolfgang Reinalter; and “Characterization Of Optical Components For Linear Fresnel Collectors By Fringe Reflection Method” by Anna Heimsath et al, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference (collectively referred to herein as the “Characterization Techniques”).
Techniques have also been developed for aligning CSP systems as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,667,833; “Improved Alignment Technique for Dish Concentrators” by Charles E. Andraka et al.; Proceedings of ISEC 2003: 2003 International Solar Energy Conference, Hawaii, 15-18 Mar. 2003; “Development And Characterization Of A Color 2f Alignment Method For The Advanced Dish Development System” by Bridgette J. Steffen et al.; Proceedings of ISEC 2003: 2003 International Solar Energy Conference, Hawaii, 15-18 Mar. 2003, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference (collectively referred to herein as the “Alignment Techniques”).
Despite the development of various solar techniques relating to CSP systems, there remains a need to improve solar operations. It may be desirable to provide a system that optimizes the performance of the CSP system and/or its components. Such optimization may involve enhanced characterization and/or alignment of the mirror(s). It may be further desirable that such optimization be performed quickly, for example, in real time. Preferably, such techniques involve one or more of the following, among others: accurate measurement and/or characterization, estimation and refinement capabilities, fast computations, adjustable systems, manufacturing and/or maintenance capability, hi-speed operability, portable systems, real-time alignment, etc.